fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ageless Palace
The Ageless Palace is Chapter 12 of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. You will find that there are 2 bosses in this level. If Midia, Macellan, Tomas, Dolph and Boah survive, they will join you. Strategy This chapter isn't difficult, but medium; there are Thieves here, so don't let them get to the chests. Reinforcements spawn from the path leading up to the castle, and give good EXP to your units. Marth (using the Fire Emblem) and Julian can open all chests and open the door that holds Midia, Tomas and the others. *There is a Manakete in the castle. He will not move until you approach, and has an obtainable Vulnerary. The first boss, Volzhin has two healers at his side, you should kill them before trying to kill the boss. The second boss (Heimler) won't stay calm, in the second turn, he will open the door and begin to attack you, so be careful. While you don't need to kill him, he does have a valuable Master Seal. Enemy Reinforcements Two Cavaliers and one Horseman will appear from the east during Turns 2, 4, 6 and 8 of the Enemy Phase. You can prevent these reinforcements from appearing by defeating the boss. Shops ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Armory Vendor Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Comments *Midia - A paladin who has fallen in love with Astram. She is an average paladin, usage varies with player opinion. *Tomas - An archer that bears an uncanny resemblance to Gordin. If you are already using a ranged unit that is high level, Tomas is not recommended to replace them. Usage varies with player opinion. *Boah - A bishop with low stats. Just like Wendell, he can not take the place of Lena or Maria once they've become bishops but if they're dead, Boah can do something. Usage varies with player opinion. *Macellan - A knight that appears to be a mirror image of Dolph. Usage varies with player opinion. *Dolph - An excellent knight that appears to be a mirror image of Macellan. Can easily surpass Draug. He can also be a good hunter, if reclassed. Notes *To go to Chapter 12x: A Traitor's Worth, 15 or less characters need to be alive by the end of the chapter. *There is a Master Seal, Bullion, Arms Scroll, Silver Sword, Dragonpike, and Boots in the chests. At the end of the chapter Parthia is obtained. Other items dropped by enemies are a Heal, Warp, Vulnerary, Elfire, and Thunder. *Volzhin drops a Bolganone. *Heimler drops a Master Seal. *Heimler is a Paladin, and also moves, so be wary of his approach. Trivia *The army in this chapter is labeled Grust even though the boss of this chapter, Volzhin, is from Dolhr. ''Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 labelled the army as Dolhr. This may be a mistake. *The chapter layout is also featured in Fire Emblem New Mystery of the Emblem (or Heroes of Light and Shadow), where Emperor Hardin is located on the throne. Gallery FE11 Chapter 12 Opening.png|Chapter 12 opening CG. File:FE1 Chapter 12.png|The Ageless Palace as appeared in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Category:Shadow Dragon chapters